The invention relates to vehicle antilock braking systems. In a system comprising servo means for varying the effort applied to a brake and valve means controlling the supply of fluid to and/or from the servo means to effect the variation in effort, it is known to modulate the supply, for example, by a pulsed on/off control with pulse width modulation. Such a system is limited by the response of the valve means.